Bálsamo Vulnerário
by Deneb Rhode
Summary: Após sobreviver a um grave atentado, Aldebaran de Touro recebe no hospital a visita de seu companheiro, Mu de Áries. E nele, encontra uma imagem de dor muito mais profunda que a do corpo físico. Yaoi,Mu & Aldebaran. Presente de Amigo Secreto para Nonsense


_Disclaimer: __Este__ é __um__ fan work, __feito__ totalmente __sem__ fins __lucrativos__. Os __direitos__ de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya __Episódio__ G e de __todos__ os __seus__ personagens__ pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A __exploração__ comercial__ do __presente__ texto__ por__ qualquer __pessoa__ não__ autorizada __pelos__ detentores__ dos __direitos__ é considerada __violação__ legal._

* * *

**Informação****para**** o ****leitor**

_Yaoi (contém relacionamento amoroso entre homens).  
Avaliação etária: _M/NC-17 _( sexo)  
Par citado: Mu X Aldebaran  
Importante: esta fic contém spoilers menores de Saint Seiya — Série clássica de anime, fase Asgard._

* * *

**TEXTO**** INADEQUADO ****PARA**** MENORES**** DE 18 ****ANOS****. POR**** FAVOR****, NÃO**** PROSSIGA ****COM**** A ****LEITURA**** SE ****VOCÊ**** TEM ****MENOS**** DE 18 ****ANOS****, SE OFENDE ****COM**** O ****TEOR**** DESTE ****TEXTO**** OU**** DE ALGUMA ****FORMA**** NÃO**** CUMPRE ****CONDIÇÕES**** LEGAIS**** PARA**** VER**** O ****SEGUINTE**** MATERIAL**

******(prosseguindo ****com**** a ****leitura****, você**** declara ****ter****mais**** de 18 ****anos**** ou ****ter**** autorização ****formal**** para**** acessar**** o ****conteúdo**** a ****seguir)**

* * *

**BÁLSAMO**** VULNERÁRIO**  
Por: **_Deneb Rhode_**

_"Dolor voluptatis __comes__"_

_(provérbio__ da Roma __Antiga)_

-ooo-

— Por aqui, senhor. O tiramos da terapia intensiva hoje e o trouxemos para o quarto. Acabamos de substituir as bandagens, então ele ainda não está vestido. Mas, bom, o senhor e ele são bem íntimos, então...espero que não se incomode.

—Ah, tudo bem. Obrigado.

A enfermeira lhe indica a porta, e com um gesto reverente, desaparece pelos corredores de rocha e mármore brutos. Construção antiga, muito rústica, pela aparência mal daria para pensar que é um hospital. De certo modo isso põe abaixo um pouco a impressão de casa de doenças, feridos e mortos, tão familiar aos prédios brancos, impessoais, que viu por vezes nas grandes metrópoles.

Inferno. Fosse o que fosse, preferia não estar ali. Queria que tudo estivesse como antes, os dois tranqüilamente em casa, aproveitando o fim da tarde. Ao menos um alívio: seu companheiro escapou vivo, e não corria mais perigo. Isso era bem melhor do que a outra hipótese mais provável nos dias anteriores, jornadas nas quais médicos tiveram que se impor o dom de fazer milagres para não perdê-lo.

"Agora está tudo bem. Ou se ajeitando, acho". Pensar positivo, apesar da crise. Respirou fundo, abriu a porta. Entrou silenciosamente, sem querer incomodar. O encontrou deitado de lado, um pouco descoberto, as bandagens novas lhe envolvendo o torso moreno, cobrindo a área onde carne, costelas e músculos foram lacerados sem dó.

Engoliu em seco, lágrimas se formando no canto dos seus olhos. Nada de novo, já passavam dias do atentado: desde então procurou ficar com ele o mais que podia. Com os limites da ordem hospitalar é verdade, mas deveria ter criado algum hábito em ver-lhe as feridas. Não havia acordo: o coração se apertava, doía, quase dava um nó. Não era justo. Tudo o que aconteceu foi covarde, perverso... extremamente cruel. E logo agora, que pareciam que iam ter uma chance, um pouco de tranqüilidade para viverem juntos, sem depender de viagens e suportar ausências forçadas.

O moreno virou-se um pouco na cama, olhou de relance por cima dos ombros. Estava acordado. Chamou com voz cansada.

— Mu? Que bom...

Em pé, em frente à porta, o visitante não disse nada. Apenas sorriu pesaroso, enquanto tentava impedir as lágrimas de caírem. Teve que por freio na vontade de se jogar nos braços do Cavaleiro de Touro, como sempre fazia: tinha que ter consciência, era um ferido grave antes de tudo, alguém que sobreviveu a um atentado. Qualquer choque mais forte no seu corpo poderia piorar as coisas, isso não seria bom. Andou civilizadamente até o leito, trêmulo, domando o nervosismo.

—Alde...

O acamado estendeu-lhe a mão, ele a tomou entre as suas, beijando-lhe os dedos vigorosos. Olhou-o nos olhos: mesmo tão ferido, sofrendo tanto, parecia absolutamente em paz e sorria tranqüilo. Ironia dolorosa: era ele que estava tentando lhe dar conforto, mais que o contrário.

— Ei, diabinho... que cara é essa?

Não dava mais para segurar. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama, a mão do outro entre as suas: apertou-a contra seu rosto e começou a chorar, quase reduzido a um garotinho desolado, com angústia e medo. Agarrou-se ao lençol da cama, aos soluços. O moreno desvencilhou os dedos, acariciou-lhe o cabelo, afetuosamente.

— Mu... não precisa ficar assim. Está tudo bem.

— Deixa, por favor—espremeu a voz em meio ao pranto convulso— Deixa... Me desculpa, não era pra ser assim, mas é tanta coisa... não deu, não agüento mais... mas eu vou ficar bem, vou mesmo, prometo... me desculpa...

A mão do moreno afagou seu rosto banha do em lágrimas. Ergueu-lhe o queixo do lençol, mirando os olhos inchados, os lábios trêmulos em um carmim muito vivo, emprestado pelo sofrimento.

—Vem aqui, então. Do meu lado.

Obedeceu ao pedido com vontade, precisava demais estar com ele. Ergueu-se do chão e sentou-se na beira do leito, tentou ajeitar-se ali sem conseguir, impedido pelos adornos e placas rígidas da armadura. O outro pediu-lhe calma.

—Uma coisa por vez...

Soltou as presilhas da ombreira enorme da armadura de Áries, sustentou-a como pode, impedindo a peça de fazer barulho, vindo ao chão. Mu entendeu o gesto, desafivelou peitorais e cintos. Livre do metal que o bloqueava, finalmente deitou-se ao lado do companheiro, abraçando-o ansioso, enterrando o rosto na curva de seus ombros. Aldebaran envolveu-o com os braços, acariciando as costas envolvidas na subtúnica justa.

—Está tudo bem... eu não vou fugir.

— Você quase fugiu de mim! Quase me deixou sozinho...

— Que mentira... eu jamais faria isso...

Aldebaran beijou-lhe a testa, como se chamasse por sua atenção. Encarou-o, trilhando com a vista as marcas de lágrimas que lhe manchavam o rosto, até chegar no par de olhos esmeralda, ainda carregados de tormento.

—...acho que nem depois que eu estiver morto.

Mu abriu os lábios, em algo que não era sorriso nem protesto, simplesmente não conseguia dizer nada. Queria muito mandar o outro calar a boca, nunca mais falar em morte, nem por brincadeira, mas não achava modo. Havia abandonado a sensatez: queria dizer que precisava dele mais que tudo, que morrer estava fora de questão para o resto da eternidade, que ele não tinha esse direito. Que pouco importassem os perigos e o tempo, até as leis da natureza e o destino: que o ceifeiro não viesse lhes bater na porta novamente! Sem palavras, deixou o olhar vaguear tonto pelo rosto do companheiro, semi-hipnotizado pelos seus olhos, sentindo as mãos grandes que lhe percorriam os flancos.

Enredou os dedos nos cabelos do moreno. O trouxe para si, quase inconscientemente, em poucos instantes se consumiam num beijo fogoso, tentativa arrebatada de aplacar as dores dos últimos dias. Com a língua que se enredava na sua, nos fôlegos unidos aspirou um sopro de ânimo ao tê-lo assim tão junto, tão inquestionavelmente vivo entre seus braços. Deixou os corpos se juntarem mais, o calor do peito do outro lhe acelerando o coração, o cheiro da pele nua lhe dominando os sentidos. Sua coxa, ainda ornada em metal invadiu os lençóis da cama, a mão delgada correu-lhe o dorso, acariciou por cima de bandagens e músculos, deslizou até achar a pele firme de suas ancas expostas.

Tomou ar um instante. Considerou a própria situação, raciocínio que não combinava com seus atos. Estava dando vazão ao apetite sem pensar em conseqüências, pressionava com vontade os quadris contra os do outro, roçavam-se as carnes ainda enredadas em malha e lençóis se provocando mutuamente. Pudores esquecidos, gemidos de desejo já lhes escapando dos lábios, era claro que se queriam, que se amavam, do quanto se precisavam. Mas não era hora, não era lugar, não podiam seguir em frente desse jeito. Bom senso, mas o que importava? Assaltando-lhe a boca mais uma vez, perdeu o controle e se jogou por cima de seu corpo.

Gesto normal na sua vida. Ocasião errada. O Cavaleiro de Touro largou-o, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro num fundo vagido de dor, as gotas de suor gelado instantaneamente lhe salpicando a fronte. Mu finalmente voltou ao juízo, tomando consciência do que havia acabado de fazer:

—Alde, oh, não! Eu...

Saiu de cima do companheiro quase que num salto, o corpo dominado pelo tremor do arrependimento. Viu o outro respirar fundo, arfando de olhos fechados em expressão lancinante.

— Deuses, o que eu fiz?! Meu amor, me perdoe...

Parecia não saber o que fazer, crispava dedos nervosamente. Queria ajudá-lo, confortá-lo, sua consciência o martirizava, lembrando que havia acabado de feri-lo ainda mais. Sentia-se horrível consigo mesmo, queria fugir do quarto, correr para não sei onde, algum lugar em que não cometesse erros, em que não machucasse as pessoas que amava. Não conseguia firmar a mente para usar de seus poderes e sumir dali, tentou andar e tropeçou nas peças da armadura espalhadas, com barulho. Confuso, embaraçado, ia tentando recolher algumas, na fixa intenção de apagar qualquer vestígio da sua presença.

Agachado de costas para a cama, tentando pegar a ombreira, sentiu novamente a mão grande pousando na curva de seu pescoço, com delicadeza. Adorava aquilo: e o prazer do tato suave se misturava ao embaraço de aflição que sentia. Era quase tortura, queria morrer: não merecia aquele homem. Mesmo após tudo, ainda lhe fazia carinhos.

— Mu?

—Pára...—e a voz era quase um sussurro, velado de consternação, enterrado na própria vergonha.

— Por que?—e os dedos percorreram-lhe o pescoço, subindo em carícias, afagando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

— Isso... não vai dar certo, eu errei!— Mu se pôs em pé, segurando o rosto, quase em exaspero— Eu... você está ferido, e eu quase... eu quase...

A mão que lhe acariciava o pescoço segurou-lhe o braço, com gentileza o fazendo estender devagar. Enredaram-se dedos fortes em delgados.

— Eu já falei que está tudo bem. Não acredita em mim?

O Cavaleiro de Áries não conseguia mais ter reação. Estava exausto, cansado de brigar consigo mesmo, não conseguia mais arriscar juízos, se sentia incapaz de fazer a coisa certa. Deixou se guiar pelo toque do outro, não se virou ou tentou olhá-lo nos olhos. Sentou-se na cama lentamente.

— Eu posso ferir você...

—Deixe de ser tão negativo, ao menos uma vez na vida, está bem?—e a voz do companheiro, mesmo doce soava com um tom firme, quase imperativo— Não tem com que se preocupar.

Foi se acomodando no leito outra vez, o moreno abriu o lençol, o deixando entrar. Sentiu num arrepio o calor da pele exposta, mais perto da sua que nunca. Se deleitava nas impressões do corpo nu junto ao seu, a mão que lhe percorria o tórax, a boca que lhe beijava a nuca. Ainda lutando contra a culpa, lágrimas outra vez lhe marcando o rosto, sem coragem para se virar.

—A única coisa que faço é lhe causar problemas...e lhe pedir perdão...Uma vez após a outra, sempre...Sou uma desgraça total na sua vida.

Aldebaran ergueu-se um pouco na cama, tomando-lhe a face, obrigando-o a olhá-lo nos olhos.

—E por acaso você acha que eu queria outra coisa?

Antes que Mu protestasse, calou seus lábios com um beijo, fazendo que o deleite do ato levasse embora resistências e dúvidas. O Cavaleiro de Áries se aninhou no travesseiro, tensão lentamente abrandada enquanto sentia a boca de Aldebaran deixar a sua, correndo dentes e língua sobre seu pescoço. As mãos do moreno brincavam em sua cintura, se esgueirando por baixo da subtúnica.

— Eu amo você, meu caboclo. E não quero lhe causar mal. Que eu faço?...

— Apenas relaxe, diabinho... Apenas relaxe...

E roçou-lhe as pálpebras com os lábios, suavemente, cerrando-as. De olhos fechados, Mu percebeu dedos que brincavam em seu ventre, vagando sobre a penugem, tocando-lhe as curvas, acariciando-lhe músculos, entrando na depressão de seu umbigo em insinuação maliciosa. Reagiu, seu corpo provocado se agitando, forçando ancas para trás, estreitando o contato quase de modo instintivo. Estava perdendo o controle.

—Aldebaran... não... Não faz isso...

O moreno deixou a mão esquerda ganhar mais força, subindo pelo tórax do outro, dedos marcando um caminho, pinçando um mamilo em um tipo de sevícia instigante.

— Você me conhece bem...sabe que só faço o que você quiser...

— Então pare... aqui... aqui não... eu não quero...— e as palavras de Mu, forçadas entre arfares, ditas sem convicção alguma eram o último sinal de objeção posta, as últimas coisas que ainda faziam do hospital lugar impróprio e que punham o juízo acima do desejo. Soaram como se fosse a voz de outra pessoa, muito longe.

A mão direita do parceiro, que brincava sobre a malha justa, acariciando sua virilha, deixou o lugar em ato quase respeitoso, subindo pelo baixo ventre, pousando comportada no limite da peça baixa da subtúnica, bem na cintura.

— Claro...

Para de uma vez, num movimento repentino invadir a prenda, buscando o desejo que a voz negava, palma e falanges roçando uma ereção firme, túrgida, quase desesperada por se consumir no jogo carnal.

—... mas eu sei que você está mentindo...—sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido, enquanto o lemuriano suspirava fundo, o toque lascivo acabando com seu juízo.

Enquanto lhe acariciava, deixou o próprio membro, ansioso, se alojar entre as pernas ainda vestidas do companheiro, buscar alívio sobre o tecido, entre as coxas esguias, aproveitando o menear de seus quadris. Gemeu, de prazer e sofrimento, seu corpo lacerado sofrendo a pressão do outro, cada vez mais ávido por contato próximo.

Foi removendo-lhe a parte superior do traje, pele branca, encrispada de desejo colando na sua. Levantou-se com esforço penoso sobre o braço, agüentou o incômodo para livrar o companheiro da peça. Mordiscou-lhe o tórax enquanto terminava de despi-lo, o suor frio, pagamento da sua dor lhe cingindo a fronte. Mu tocou-lhe o rosto, o fazendo erguer a vista até a sua: tinha o olhar angustiado, perdido entre o desejo extremo e a preocupação.

—É por isso que eu disse que não queria... olha, você está sofrendo. Não quero isso!

As mãos do Cavaleiro de Touro suspenderam as carícias, por um instante afastou os corpos. Tempo apenas de prender o lemuriano pela cintura e o puxar para cima do próprio torso, sem fazer caso das feridas que latejavam. O encarou de frente, com dureza.

— Não subestime minha capacidade, diabinho— tom de voz que soou austero, intimidador, ainda mais grave que o normal— Eu sei de tudo o que aconteceu, sei de meus ferimentos, meus limites e como me sinto. E tem mais...

E tocou-lhe a face, delineando o contorno de sua boca, subindo pelas trilhas que as lágrimas haviam marcado.

—...Nossas dores não se comparam. A única pessoa que estou vendo sofrer de verdade, aqui, é você. E isso eu não agüento.

Mu ficou estático, quase sem ação, rendido sob feitiço dominante do par de olhos severos. As palavras lhe ressoavam no espírito, sua consciência mais uma vez sentia vergonha dos próprios atos. Já não conseguia mais obedecê-la. Não tinha como disfarçar, exigia imperiosamente satisfação, vinda do corpo e da alma do companheiro, como se ele fosse ele e não o outro o necessitado de ajuda, o enfermo no leito. Quis balbuciar um novo pedido de perdão, as palavras não saíram, travadas num arfar.

— Eu...

Braços morenos, fortes enlaçaram seu torso nu. Um par de lábios úmidos, carnudos, tocou-lhe o rosto, o fôlego do companheiro a lhe sussurrar, arrepiando a pele.

— Você...?

Capitulou de vez, sentindo as mãos do outro deslizando sobre suas costas, o trazendo mais para perto, afastando a malha que ainda lhe cobria os quadris.

— Eu... eu... te... amo...

Mu fechou os olhos e se largou num beijo extremo, faminto O receio do toque sobre as feridas ia evaporando no ar. Entregou-se nas mãos do parceiro, ia se deixar conduzir dali em diante: ele que lhe mostrasse o caminho, o que podia fazer e o que não podia. Sentiu suas pernas sendo acomodadas tranqüilamente entre coxas trigueiras poderosas, metal de botas de armadura entre carne nua. Os púbis expostos se encontraram, órgãos livres foram se tocando cheios de desejo. A sensação do membro forte e desperto roçando no seu o fez se aferrar ao torso bronzeado, enquanto mãos grandes se prendiam em suas coxas, intensificando a força do contato.

— Assim...vem sem medo...

Não contestava mais. Tudo o que conseguia fazer era obedecer à vontade de satisfação física, intensificando o ritmo do atrito de peles excitadas. Gemeu ao perceber o toque mais ousado, dedos a lhe ganhar o corpo firmemente, apoderando-se de seus glúteos, correndo entre eles até encontrar abertura. Tateavam-na de leve, um simples roçar atiçando a chama, literalmente bailando na carícia mais íntima.

—Ahh! Mais!

Aumentou a cadência dos próprios quadris de modo quase violento, como se quisesse ali mesmo fazer das carnes uma só. O corpo ferido embaixo do seu ofegava, igualmente vencido pelo desejo, peito, dorso e coxas encharcados em suor. O sexo do moreno, provocado demandava alívio, rubro e tenso, veias infladas latejando. Com mais intensidade Aldebaran trouxe Mu para si, forçando as ancas pálidas contra seu corpo.

— Sem medo...Pode se aproveitar de mim.

Ordem simples, obedecida. O Cavaleiro de Áries lançou-se sobre músculos e curativos, se perdendo em beijos selvagens sobre o torso bronzeado. Marcou ainda mais aquela pele, roçou-lhe os dentes no tórax como se quisesse devorá-lo. Lambia-lhe os mamilos com avidez enquanto sua mão alcançava o membro rijo que se oferecia a ele, gotas claras de fluidos já lhe dominando a ponta. Deixou-se escorregar sobre a cama, baixou o rosto até o órgão, beijou-lhe as veias, correu a língua despudoradamente sobre os testículos. Tomou-o de uma vez, empurrando-o para o fundo da garganta, saliva abundante se misturando aos humores da excitação, vontade de senti-lo por inteiro. Contato úmido, deliberadamente, preparação inflamada para rituais mais profundos. O Cavaleiro de Touro notou a intenção do companheiro: tentou empurrar seus ombros, afastá-lo um pouco, apesar da fome agoniada que o mandava deixá-lo ir adiante.

— Mu, espera...

Conseguiu fazê-lo largar o corpo viril, mas não interromper o ataque. Mu clamou seus lábios furiosamente, silenciou-o com a língua, enquanto ia empurrando a própria subtúnica ainda mais para baixo, liberando os quadris o mais que pode.Ajeitou-se sobre o moreno, tinha fome urgente. Tentou conduzir o membro do outro para dentro de si. Aldebaran segurou-o com firmeza pelas coxas. E o deteve.

—Pára.

Mu o encarou por entre a cabeleira desgrenhada. Parecia confuso, quase desesperado.

— Mas por que?!

O moreno tomou seu órgão entre os dedos, acariciando a extremidade: não o deixava ir em frente mas não lhe permitia arrefecer o desejo. Explicou com calma o motivo daquilo.

— Minhas feridas...muitas delas estão na cintura. Estou cheio de pontos, cortes... quase me imobilizaram. Não vou conseguir agüentar movimento, não posso fazer nada... não tenho como satisfazer você assim... ainda não dá.

— Não faz isso—e a voz de Mu era um gemido—Você disse que eu podia...

—Está tudo bem—Aldebaran puxou o Cavaleiro de Áries para mais um beijo, tirando-lhe as mechas lavanda que lhe cobriam o rosto. Aninhou-o no leito, ao seu lado—Tem outras maneiras...

Conduziu a mão pálida do lemuriano por sobre suas ancas, deixou-a escorregar em nádegas musculosas, buscar caminho entre elas. Mu o olhava quase em fascinação, enquanto os seus dedos começavam a ganhar vida, deslizando sobre uma entrada pulsante. O moreno suspirou de volúpia, enlevado na sensação do toque.

—É só ir com calma... que vai dar tudo certo.

Sem interromper a carícia, foi se ajeitando na cama. Deitou-se de bruços, um pouco de lado, dobrou lentamente um joelho, buscando uma posição mais confortável. Mu rilhou dentes sobre os ombros expostos do Cavaleiro de Touro, desceu pelo dorso largo num rastro molhado de beijos, tocou de leve as bandagens que encobriam feridas graves. Deixou mais uma lágrima rolar, em comoção, agradecendo do fundo da alma aos deuses e ao parceiro que tinha.

— Mesmo com tudo, você se sacrifica por mim. Obrigado.

Aldebaran sorriu, ofegando.

— Sacrifício? Ah, não. Não é sacrifício. Vem, me dá o que eu quero.

Encorajado, o Cavaleiro de Áries mordiscou-lhe os glúteos, traçou a língua por entre eles, num estímulo atrevido e úmido. Ao mesmo tempo ia lentamente trabalhando o amante com os dedos, abrindo seu corpo, entrando devagar em busca do relaxamento necessário. Arrancou suspiros fundos, fez o outro gemer, em delírio.

—Vem... eu... eu também preciso!

Com atenção, Mu colocou-se entre suas pernas, observando aos ferimentos, tocando-o com delicadeza. Invadiu-o lentamente, dando-lhe tempo para se ajustar, corpos, machucados, suores e fôlegos, desejos febris. Enquanto ouvia o moreno chamar seu nome, entre arquejos à medida que era tomado, beijava-lhe avidamente as costas, lhe acariciava a pele com vontade. Deixava a mão vaguear sobre seu corpo inteiro, tocando-lhe mamilos e ventre, detendo-se sobre membro e testículos, multiplicando-lhe as sensações. Em transe, apenas o ritmo crescente do ato a lhe guiar, o lemuriano se sentia em uma nuvem de êxtase: se perdia em suspiros, juras de amor eterno desconexas brotavam de seus lábios, mergulhava no deleite intenso que aquele físico mesmo tão castigado lhe provocava.

Acabaram atingindo o clímax quase juntos, o corpo maior nos espasmos do gozo, fazendo o outro vir com ele, arrastados pela mesma onda de prazer. Entre suspiros, buscando achar de novo algum ar, Mu baixou os olhos, vendo alguns pontos de carmesim vivo manchando as bandagens novas do companheiro. Se alarmou.

—Essa não!... Eu feri você! Eu...

Ainda ofegando, Aldebaran o puxou novamente por sobre o ombro, quase rolando-o na cama para cima de seu torso.

—Está tudo bem...Se estar com você dói...é uma dor que eu prefiro sentir...

Beijou-o novamente, aninhando o lemuriano em seus braços. Aldebaran sentia-se bem, os ferimentos sangrantes pareciam nem incomodar. Mu olhou-o nos olhos, foi abrindo um sorriso tranqüilo: a nuvem de apreensão sobre seu rosto parecia ir finalmente se dissipando. Encontrou a paz que lhe haviam roubado dias antes.

— Você é a única cura para mim.

E as paredes do hospital, de uma rocha tão fria e dura, naquela hora pareciam vestidas de um cálido aconchego. Ao menos naquele quarto, a casa triste de sofrimento e morte vivia seu instante feliz de paraíso.

* * *

Fan fiction concluída em 04/02/2006. Presente do Amigo Secreto do fórum Saint Seiya Dreams para **Nonsense**, ótima ficwriter de trabalhos curtos e precisos, amiga queridíssima, divertida, engenhosa e compreensiva. É um prazer contar com ela dentre os simpatizantes TouroCarneiristas, uma pessoa conhecedora de artes misteriosas, quase alquímicas e, sim, uma verdadeira especialista em mojito. Bom, ao menos aqui nesta fic temos um pouco de limão, ingrediente indispensável para um bom mojito. Espero que você tenha gostado, Nonsense. 

Meu mais sincero e profundo agradecimento a Tanko, pessoa maravilhosa que me incentivou totalmente a levar esta fic adiante: fez um fanart extraordinário, betou vários trechos em tempo real, fez torcida, arejou minhas idéias e, mais que tudo, aceitou ficar alguns dias em minha casa, no meio de meus caóticos 22 gatos (experiência só para quem tem MUITA coragem e tolerância). Você continua tendo um coração de ouro, muito obrigada por tudo!


End file.
